James Rennie Jr. (Novel)
James Rennie Jr., better known as Junior is a secondary antagonist in the novel. Junior is a smalltown thug and son of the most influential man in Chester's Mill. Under the Dome After he is deputized, he recruits new police officers for his father. Junior gradually devolves from a violent (but more or less harmless) thug to a bitter, angry sociopath, suffering from a brain tumor disguising itself as migraines. He particularly hates Dale Barbara, who laid a beating on Junior and his friends even though they outnumbered him. Dale could have had Junior arrested for assault, but Dale was an outsider and Junior's father was Big Jim. Junior murders Angie McCain early in the story, and Angie's friend Dodee Sanders a short time later when she stops by the McCain house. He later molests the corpses of the two women, referring to them as his "girlfriends" in his delusional state. He slowly becomes more delusional as the novel progresses and his tumor becomes more debilitating. Eventually Junior comes to the conclusion that Barbara has poisoned him and sets out to kill him. He later murders special deputies Stacey Moggin, Rupert Libby, and Mickey Wardlaw by shooting them, before being killed himself by Jackie Wettington. "Junior and Angie" Junior is first seen outside, looking up at Chuck Thompson's plane. The noise of the plane as well as the bright sunlight give Junior a sharp headache pain, due to the brain tumor he has that Ron Haskell had incorrectly diagnosed as migraines. Junior thinks to himself that he wishes Chuck Thompson's plane would crash, preferably into his father's car dealership. He then continues to Angie McCain's house and once he notices LaDonna and Henry McCain's cars are not on the drive he knows he can fulfill his plan. He rings the doorbell and Angie, who had just been in the shower, answers believing it to be Frank. Junior slaps her across the face sending her back and making her drop the towel that hung around her, revealing her vagina. It is mentioned that he may not have hit her at all if she hadn't been showing her teeth in a grin and if she hadn't greeted him as Junior. When Angie tries to run Junior grabs her back by her hair, the sight of Angie's vagina had made him angrier as he saw this as the thing that had caused the trouble. He then drags her into the kitchen, the bright light from the windows makes his headache worse, he had also been biting his tongue so much that it had begun to bleed. He continues to beat Angie but then he realizes that once he leaves she will tell the police what Junior had done and that his father wouldn't be able to talk Howard Perkins down, resulting in him getting sent to prison. Not wanting this to happen, Junior decided he had to kill her; While she was having a seizure he helped her hit her own head of the tiles but this didn't help, he then choked her to death. Junior then ran out of the house and through the backyard, he then vomited in Prestile stream. While outside the Town Hall generator began to work causing an alarm to start, the noise caused him to cover his ears and moan in pain. He then continued toward home, under Peace Bridge. He then began to think that he would never get away with it and started looking at his options, he could only think of three; Run, turn himself in or kill himself. He decides he needs to get home, take some medicine and rest and maybe then he may be able to think, if the police arrived while he slept that would save him the choice he thought. Continuing his journey home an old man who he vaguely recognized grabbed his arm and asked what was going on; Junior shuck his head, then brushed him away and kept going. Relationships Claudette Sanders In the chapter "Junior and Angie" when Junior spots Chuck Thompson's plane he wishes it would crash, this is most likely nothing personal against Claudette and instead to stop the noise caused by the plane that was making Junior's headaches worse. Chuck Thompson Although the two aren't seen interacting Junior wishes Chuck's plane would crash. This is nothing personal against Chuck however as it is mentioned that Junior had nothing against him and barely knew him; instead it was to stop the noise caused by the plane which gave him serve head ache pain, and preferably it would also destroy Junior's father's car dealership. Angie McCain Junior is shown to have a strong hatred for Angie which eventually leads to him beating her savagely and murdering her. When he arrives at Angie's house and sees her teeth, which are described as being crammed together and she calls him Junior, he loses it slapping her across the face. It is mentioned that he had always hated her teeth since he was a child and that he hadn't realized how much he hated being called Junior until she had. When Junior attacks Angie he tells himself that she deserves it, not only for the trouble that she has caused for him but for Frank, Mel and Carter too which is the main reason which fuels his hate toward her, this is most likely relating to the fight Angie had caused when accusing Barbie of rape which later turned out to be a lie made by her when Barbie had refused her advances. After he beats Angie and realizes that the only way he can stop her from telling anyone is killing her he does so, but before he did he apologized to her, although it is mentioned that Junior was not actually sorry. Killed Victims *Angie McCain *Dodee Sanders *Lester Coggins *Stacey Moggin *Rupert Libby *Mickey Wardlaw Appearances Trivia *In contrast to the Under the Dome TV series, Junior killed less people than Big Jim. Also, he didn't have a brain tumor in the series, and was eventually dating Angie McAlister. Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Police Category:Chester's Mill